Acting turns to reality
by X-StarMaidenGazer-X
Summary: AU. They're having a role play on how to solve situations regarding your rights, ideas and opinions and Mirajane used this oppurtunity to have an advantage of her match-making skills. As an English teacher, she sure does knew how to do things beyond your imagination. NaLu One-shot! Review*


**Acting turns to reality**

_~X-StarMaidenGazer-X_

* * *

**Pairing: Natsu x Lucy**

**Ratings: T**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Status: Complete**

**Disclaimer: I'm not making money by doing this and I don't own anything ^-^**

**Summary:** AU. They're having a role play on how to solve situations regarding your rights, ideas and opinions and Mirajane used this oppurtunity to have an advantage of her match-making skills. As an English teacher, she sure does knew how to do things beyond your imagination. NaLu~ One-shot! Review*

* * *

They were in now seated at their respective seats, eagerly waiting for their English teacher, Mirajane. The bell had already rang signaling the students to behave in the preparation for the next subject.

In a matter of minutes, Mirajane had arrived with an apologetic face as the students stood in syc as they greeted their teacher politely.

"Okay class..Take your seats now. Gosh! I wasted 10 minutes! I'm very sorry class." Mirajane smiled kindly.

"Okay since your grades are becoming decreasing, I have planned something fun today. It will be added to your oral recitation which is 25% in your grades." Mirajane explained, grabbing her lesson plan as the students perked up on this.

"Heh..Role Playing-" by stating this, the students groaned.

"You will be given different situations and you would be graded of how you defend your rights, beliefs or opinion." Mirajane explained, as she went at the back, passing the aisle carefully.

"Get Ready. Okay Situation no.1: You had failed one of your subjects and your parents decided that they will transfer you to another school which you don't like and the actors are, Loke being the student, Aries as the mother and Elfman as the father. Okay class?" Mirajane asked as the student nodded.'

"3, 2, 1 Camera Action Go!" the students shouted.

"W-what is this?" Aries softly asked, shoving the card carefully at Loke causing the students to sweatdropped including Loke.

"A card?" he said in a matter of fact tone in which causing the audiences to facepalmed with Gray, Natsu, Sting, Gajeel and Laxus to laughed at the background.

"Seriously, son! You are not a mannnnn." Elfman lectured Loke.

"Eh? What's the connection of being a man and the card?" Loke asked, scratching the back of his head as he smiled sheepishly.

"S-son! Can't you see this? Y-you failed!" Aries stuttered.

"Failed?! Crap! the card was released already? Give me that!" Loke shouted causing the students to laughed more.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" Aries shouted back, handing the card to Loke.

"Uh-cut! Thank you. Okay situation no.2 is that You had been caught that you have a relationship. Your parents have been angered by the news that they planned to have discussions at you of leaving your girlfriend. Actors are Gray being the boy, Juvia the girlfriend, Erza being the mother and Gajeel the father.

"3, 2 , 1 Camera Action Go!" the students shouted.

"What's the meaning of this? I to-" Erza said but was interrupted by Gajeel.

"Hey! demon-head! that's my line!" Gajeel interrupted as he gulped seeing Erza releasing a dark aura.

"What did you say, Gajeel? I swe-" "No,no ,no! continue!"

"3, 2, 1 Camera Action Go!" the students repeated perfectly in timing as Erza was already done practicing her vocal exercise.

Gray and Juvia were walking holding hands with Juvia kept murmuring about her 'Gray-sama' as Gray only rolled his eyes. They were about to reach at the arcade when,

"What's the meaning of this?" Erza asked glaring at her son, Gray.

"Heck yeah, Stripp- shit! hnn..We told you about this son, didn't we?" Gajeel said, looking somewhere in embarassment which caused the boys to laughed.

"Uhmmm..Mom, meet Juvia. Juvia, this is mom. Dad, this is Juvia. Juvia, dad." Gray introduced.

"Son, I want you to break up with this girl right now!" Erza commanded impatiently as Juvia widened her eyes, turning to Gray awaiting for the answer.

"No! you can't stop our lo-"Juvia shouted, but was cut-off by Gray.

"Oh..okay? Just don't hurt me mom okay?" Gray agreed, asking Erza while shuddering in which Erza stared at him then smiled.

"Juvia, Its over." Gray said calmly causing Juvia to cry.

Gray thought Juvia was acting and just grinned at his classmates.

"Glad, you followed my orders, son." Erza said, patting his head.

"Hey, I think Juvia is crying in reality. It isn't an acting." Gajeel blurted, staring at Juvia in which Erza widened her eyes.

"Oh..Juvia, you may hit me! I'm sorry for being a bad friend! You may spare me!" Erza shouted while bowing down while Juvia immediately stopped crying as she smiled and shooked her head.

"Uh..its okay, Erza-san." she replied by waving as Gajeel and Gray whispered at her telling her that she should not slipped the oppurtunity for it was the chance for a lifetime which unfortunately wasn't miss by Erza's demonic hearing.

"What did you two say?" Erza asked, cracking her knuckles as Gray and Gajeel shuddered cowering in fear.

"N-nothing!" they half-shouted in syc.

"Uh..cut! okay, Situation 3: You and your boyfriend were probihited to have a relationship but you decided to keep it a secret. One day, the girl was shocked that she's pregnant and her parents are planning to abort the child. Natsu- boyfriend, Lucy- girlfriend, Evergreen- Mother and Laxus- father." Mirajane announced, causing the choosen students to widened their eyes.

"What no way!" Lucy complained earning a grin from Mirajane.

_"Oh..I know that grin."_ Lucy thought, shuddering.

"Oh..really? well to bad, all of you are gonna fail since the last test really didn't go well. This will be only the one who can stretch your grades higher so better participate on this." She replied as a matter of fact tone which caused the students to sigh.

"Okay..let's do this. Gramps would be mad if I fail." Laxus said earning a few nods from others.

"Okay, let's do this!" Natsu said, smiling as he and Mirajane shared a look as he only grinned silently mouthing 'I will gonna do this for Luce' but was unfortunately caught by the bookworm named Levy as she only giggled while mouthing 'Good luck!' causing Natsu to blushed in embarassment at first before giving a thumbs up.

"Okay, class." Mirajane started, signaling the students.

"3, 2, 1 Camera Action GO!" the students shouted.

"Natsu, I-I'm p-pregnant." Lucy said, closing her eyes as she covered her face with her shaking hands.

_"I need to do this.. I must do this." _Lucy thought, repeating the phrase in her head.

"W-what?" Natsu asked, stuttering causing the students to be shocked by his acting skills.

"I'm pre-hmmmpphh!" Lucy was shocked, Natsu was kissing her as in kissing.

"I heard that." Natsu said as he pulled out.

The students got silent but then a voice spoke in a sing-sang tone.

"They lllliiiikkee eeach ootherr~" Happy rolled his tongue as the students followed.

"What's the meaning of this!" Evergreen interrupted, clearly not minding by the interruption.

By this, Natsu and Lucy stared blankly at Evergreen with blushes in their cheeks.

"LUCY! I told you to not meet this boy again but you disobeyed it! He's a bad example for you and I heard that you're pregnant. Is that true?!" Laxus entered in a grand entrance with a booming voice.

"F-father, Y-yes I-I'm pregnant." Lucy stammered but Natsu sling his arms at her shoulders in a comforting way.

"What!? Lucy! Get away from this boy now! You don't need a boy but a man! A man Lucy!" Evergreen interrupted earning a few shouts like 'Elfman for Evergreen!' which caused her to blushed, clearly slipping her strict facade much to Freed and Bixlow's amusement.

"Break up with this boy now, Lucy. We didn't raised you like this!" Laxus said in a smart way which caused them to wonder how the hell could Laxus do that.

"No! I love him and he love me too! I'm tired of you controlling my life! All I need is..is N-Natsu!" Lucy defended, shouting as she blushed after realizing what she have said earlier.

"Sir, Mam, I love your daughter and as much as it hurts not being approved by you two, it can never change of how much I love your daughter. I love her so much that I will even marry her. I will treat her as my queen. I would do everything just for you to approve my love for her." Natsu said in a soft voice causing all the girls in the classroom to 'awe'.

"Natsu." Lucy whispered, looking at him as she smiled.

For once, they followed their own instincts to do everything about it. Emotions are the one who were controlling them that it felt so real and not just a role-play. They followed their own desires to control the situation in a truthful way that it felt they were the one who were the major role in a story book that were filled with love, passion and sincerity.

"But what future can you give to my daughter?! Abort the child!" Laxus commanded.

"No dad! this is our offspring and this will be the symbol of our love! You just can't destroy the future of this child!" Lucy shouted, pointing at her stomach.

"Shut up, Lucy! You're not making sense! You're still needed to be taught! More to learn! You just can't stuck up like this, carrying a baby when you're supposed to be enjoying and choosing good suitors not this boy!" Laxus shouted, pointing at Natsu.

"Dad! he's not just a _mere-boy_! He's a man just for me! He would protect me with his life and I have no doubt about it! I'm not aborting this child even if it will caused me to run away." Lucy said in a defending tone.

"Oh..so you're destroying your future now just for this _fucking-boy_! All boys are the same, Lucy. In this generation, most boys just want sex and that's it!" Laxus shouted, doing hand motions.

"But Natsu isn't like that! He's a part of those few! and Dad! I think you're the one destroying my happiness! I love Natsu very much that I just want to be with him every single day." Lucy explained in an impatient tone.

Laxus was about to retort back when a hand touched his arm. He turned to the owner to see Evergreen smiling.

"That's enough, Laxus. Just let them be and I would be happy for our daughter if she really marries him. You know its quite rare to have a love like this and I'm happy that our daughter had chosen a perfect man for her. Their love is quite rare for youngster's this days." Evergreen said, silencing the student including Natsu and Lucy.

"Okay, honey, We approved for both of you and as parents, We will surely help you build a family." Evergreen said, smiling.

"Thank you very much, sir, mam." Natsu said, grinning.

"Oh! just call me Mother and Laxus as a father!" Evergreen chimed in.

"Okay, CUT! that's quite a show there! nice one~ You'll get 100!" Mirajane announced as they cheered, hearing the sound of the bell.

"Nice one bro." Gray complimented Natsu earning a few nods from the others.

"You're great!" Levy exclaimed as she smiled at Natsu and Lucy.

"Just don't hurt, bunny-girl." Gajeel calmly said causing Lucy to have a tick mark on her forehead.

"Don't call me that!" Lucy shouted, stomping.

"Don't hurt Lucy, Natsu or else." Erza reprimanded him, cracking her knucles as Natsu only gulped then nodded.

And then, after everyone were done threatening him, the students were now out including Mirajane and that leaves Natsu and Lucy. Lucy packed her books while Natsu was waiting for her finish.

"Hey, Luce?"

"Hmmm?" Lucy hummed in response still packing her things.

"You know, I will never do it if it wasn't for you." Natsu said, staring at her as she stopped and turned to looked at him.

She knew what he's referring and she smiled.

"Me too. But you know, I wouldn't mind if it would be real as long as you're here with me." she said as he widened his eyes.

It should take guts to say like that but she knew what he already felt at her and thanks for the kiss. During the kiss, she already recognized the feelings that were being placed with it. Longing, passion and love.

"Lucy." he whispered in a breathing tone as she smiled.

"I alre-hmmpphh!" She was cut off when Natsu slammed his lips at hers.

They kissed in a passionate way that it turned deeper in longing but then Lucy pulled out.

"Natsu Dragneel, that's the second time." Lucy said as she smirked deviously as she crashed her lips at his warm lip causing him to smile.

"I love you." they silently said in unison as they immediately ran to go at her apartment.

_"I should thank to Ms. Mira for informing me about this."_ Natsu thought as he followed Lucy leading towards her apartment.

* * *

**A/N.** how was it? hmmm..want more? Urgghhh..I really want to write a lemon now~ hahahha... but I'm not that good, mind you. By the way, I made this on Tuesday, December 4, 2012. Its my lil'bro's birthday and happy birthday~ hmmm...I wrote this Author's notes on December 5 cause its frickin' 1:06 in the morning. Apparently, I'm eating ice-cream right now! hehe.. by tomorrow, I would upload this.I. think?

Guys I need to ask about somethin' ..Well many people and authors praised me for being good in describing events sensibly..is it true?

You're the readers so yeah...hhaha well here's another NaLu One-shot minna~ Inspired by my Filipino class~ hihihi..want another one?

Word count: 2, 392


End file.
